Let me be your hero?
by lovinstyle111
Summary: Arthur's life is pretty terrible for a prince(ss). His peers hate him, his siblings hate him, and his own father hates him. The only one he has to be comforted by is his magical friends which no one believes in. He's considered crazy, pathetic, and useless. That is, until Alfred shows up. (Rating may go up)


War, bankruptcy, and betrayal were the only thing that came to mind of the current King of Spades. That was the affair of the house of Spades with the nearing kingdom, as they were indebted to them.

The carriage was rolling quickly and swiftly through the vast lands of the Kirkland's. The young prince Alfred looked out the window with complete boredom, "Father. Do we have to go to this kingdom? They aren't even apart of the deck of cards." Prince Alfred was fourteen, which meant he was liable to attend all kingdom affairs.

Even if it was killing him slowly with boredom, "Be patient my son we're almost there…" His voice was stern yet not cold toward his only son.

Alfred groaned and laid himself across the seat, "But dad!" He dragged out. "Well is there at least anyone there for me to mess with?" He asked hopeful already knowing the answer. His father Julius sighed and rubbed his temples, "Alfred. How many times must I tell you now? You're not a child anymore, you have to be serious and learn how to run a kingdom. Not everything will be fun and games anymore. Understand?"

Alfred whined louder this time, "But dad! Isn't there that Arthur kid in this kingdom? He sounds like someone to mess with." He snickered at new prank he learned recently from the Joker. His father put a hand over his face muttering, "Why do I even bother…'"

Alfred was going to become a great king, maybe even better than his father and his forefathers. For his age he was smart, talented, handsome, kind, and fair. But, the boy lacked motivation; he would skip out on trainings, lessons, and etiquette classes.

For some reason being a king to him was just another silly game he thought anyone could play. And yet it was a game, but a game someone intelligent would have to know. The legendary spades house was the best kingdom for more than 100 years. But if Alfred didn't focus he could lose the title within a blink of an eye.

Alfred smiled as the kingdom came into view. "Father, why are we here again?" Julius shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alfred this kingdom owes us money. If they don't pay us or compensate something it can lead to war. Understand now?" Alfred simply rolled his eyes and vibrated his lips. "Pft! But we have plenty of money! Why can't we just leave them be." He pouted and his father sighed out of frustration.

"My son. You have so much to learn…" With those words they pulled into the castle preparing to face the man dreading to see them…

** *-USUK-***

For once it was so peaceful and harmonic for the small pale boy. He sat on the small bench playing his violin with absolute contentment. Closing his eyes, he pictured the notes as small fingers played them.

Faeries surrounded him listening closely to every note; the boy had a knack with instruments and, he played just as beautiful as he looked. Concluding his serenade he gigged, blushing a light pink at the praise he received from the faeries. Turning he smiled and stood bowing curtly with bright green eyes.

"My, my Arthur! You've progressed so quickly!" One said as she flew onto his shoulder. Another one nodded "You've only been playing for a year! We're so proud of you!" His blush progressed moving to a shade of a tomato. "I thank you all I certainly do. But I-I'm not that good. Father says I'll never be as good as mother…"

His eyes were downcast tears threatening to pool in his eyes. The fae flew to his side ready to comfort him. But a furious pounding rapped on the door.

"Arthur! Quit dwindling and get ready, the King of spades and his son are here!" He gasped and looked at the door he locked, _'I don't want to go… I'll just sneak away until they leave.'_ He looked between his open window and the door. The castle had 10 floors and he was on the fifth. He could make it, it was stupid of his father to put it up anyway...

***-USUK-***

Alfred stepped out the carriage (more so jumped) on the balls of his heels with a bright smile. Servants lined in front of him bowing with perfect timing yet, he smiled at them as if he were as low as them.

"Good morning King Julius, Prince Alfred." They said just as rehearsed as there movements. They all sidestepped into two lines revealing King Kirkland. Alfred decided already he didn't like him. His movements were calculated and stoic, while his eyes seemed cold and harsh. Alfred was ready to say how he felt but his father grabbed the back of his head making him bow.

"Good afternoon King Kirkland. This is my son Prince Alfred."

Rolling his eyes he looked down, "Yeah. Awesome to meet you." He grumbled out receiving a harsh smack from his father. "I apologize for my son King Kirkland." Alfred stuffed his hands in his pockets, _'Spades is a better kingdom. He should be bowing to us...'_

King Kirkland clasped his hands together. "It's completely all right my boy! How about I introduce you to my children, hm?"

Stepping out behind him were three children who Alfred also didn't like as they were the same as King Kirkland. They were preppy and were smiling to impress, not because they were happy. "This is Prince Allistor my oldest, Prince Dylan my middle child, Prince Cailean, and Princess Arthur my youngest."

His eyes brightened hoping to see Arthur. A few times at balls and gatherings he heard the blonde child was around but never saw him. The rumors said he was beautiful and mature for a ten year old, and held the intellect of a scholar. He wanted to meet him but found him nowhere in attendance.

"Um…" Alfred muttered out "I only see three people." He stated bluntly earning another smack from his father. Hissing he rubbed the back of his head "Ow…" At those words the King turned and looked for his missing child.

Folding his arms behind his back he stared up at the King with questionable eyes. _'If he's a boy why did he call him a princess…'_ Cursing under his breath the King furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm quite sorry. He likes to play in the woods if he pops up be sure to bring him to me. If you boys don't mind show him around while King Julius and I go talk. Our princess will show up eventually I assure you Prince Alfred." He spat the last part out as if it was acid in his mouth.

The three boys nodded and looked at Alfred with a curt smile. "We'll show you a tour, just follow and try to keep up." The Dylan kid said, as they began to walk Alfred rolled his eyes. _'This is so lame…' _

The entire time they were talking his mind was on Arthur. _'Is he as lame as these guys? Maybe I could go find him, where did that Kirkland guy say he was again? The forest I think, but where the heck is that?' _Blinking he shook his head, bangs shaking across his forehead. _'That doesn't matter right now. I just have to get away from these weirdo's…'_

As he followed the boys they rambled about the history and paintings. Seeing as they never looked back at him he smirked as they turned a corner. Running in the opposite direction he turned down several hallways. He smiled finally getting away from them, _'And the hero strikes again!' _Hearing someone coming around the corner his eyes shifted back and forth trying to find a place to hide. His eyes lit up as he found a closet; quickly rushing into it he closed the door and backed up until his back reached contact with the wall.

As a servant walked by he breathed out not knowing he was holding it in. Opening the door he peaked his head out hearing the three boys from a distance away. Cursing he closed the door and began to run around certain hallways again. Not knowing where he was going he found a flight of stairs and stopped to breathe. "Jerks…'' When he caught his breath he began to walk down the stairs. As he climbed down he found himself at a door, grabbing the knob he twisted it slowly. Hearing the creaking from the old door he opened it blinded by the sun. Stepping out into the daylight he was met with a rose bush.

Looking around he smiled feeling the warm yellow sun on his skin. Sighing happily he walked towards a rose bush and put his hand around the base of it. Leaning forward he smelled it, an aroma filling his nose. He was in the garden; to be more precise the garden was like a maze. There probably was no forest or maybe this is what they considered a forest. That guy was weird one… Alfred's headshot up, accidentally ripping the rose from the bush. Feeling one of the thorns prick into his skin he bit his lip from the small pain. He heard a noise, like something was creaking.

His eyebrows knit together trying to hear the noise again. Unconsciously he felt his legs begin carry him. The sound played again except, this time it came out a lulling and beautiful a melody. Alfred picked up the speed as he felt his heart pound in his ears. Gripping the rose firmer he felt enchanted as trees came into his view. The song was getting louder, so he jogged finding a trail that led to the noise. It was violin, yes he was sure of it. He's heard many serenades before but not one as stunning as the one being played. He stopped as he came into a clearing, hiding behind a tree his gasp caught in his throat at the sight before him.

His skin was pale yet the sun peeking through the trees gave it a slight glow. His eyes were closed but his smile was bright and made Alfred's heart flutter. The smaller boy was thin, delicate, and had a slight feminine curve to him. Short and messy blonde hair fell over thick eyebrows that were raised slightly in concentration. A pink tongue came out and licked soft lips that looked as soft as his skin.

His moves precise but not like the Kirkland guy. It was full of poise, carrying himself like the royalty he was. His shoulders were moving along with the notes, as he was completely into his serenade. He wasn't beautiful; no he was clearly an angel sent from heaven just for Alfred. Taking a small step to get a closer look at him a twig broke under his foot making a 'crack' sound. He gasped and jumped back stepping on dead leaves, which crunched under his feet.

Arthur stopped and looked up; frozen in place he turned his head. "Wh-who's there?" Setting his violin into his lap his eyebrows furrowed. "Reveal yourself now these are reserved lands!" As he stood from sitting on a rock Alfred felt his heart melt at hearing his voice, and the accent was just a bonus. Gulping the older Prince stepped out and laughed nervously, "Sorry dude. No need to send the guard's…" He rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to do. Arthur seeing who he was dropped his violin and bow, bowing quickly. "I'm quite sorry! N-Nice to meet you Prince Jones."

Arthur could only hope he'd accept his apology; he was still sore from his last punishment. Alfred walked up to him and kneeled before him taking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Arthur." He placed a gentle kiss on it before looking up at him with a playful smirk. Arthur jumped back almost falling with a light flush to his face. When he remembered to form words his eyebrows furrowed. "You twit! We're both boys, y-you should only do that to girls!" When he finished his rant he saw Alfred cock his head to the side.

His blood ran cold, "I-I'm sorry! Please, don't tell my father." He looked down showing his submit. The older Prince blinked before chuckling, "Why would I tell your father?" He smiled walking closer to him. Alfred leaned over and picked his dropped objects up. "You weren't doing me any harm.''

Arthur gulped, "W-Well you're a guest here and I should treat you as such. Also you're the future King to a powerful empire. So i-it's only but fitting should treat you as your title." He blushed and shook his head, "I'll just go." He turned and grabbed the violin prepared to leave his only sanctuary.

Alfred quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. "N-No! I want you to stay, I always hear about you, but I've never met you personally. If anyone should be bowing it should be me. You've accomplished a lot for your age, y-you're only twelve right?" Arthur turned to look at him with a light blush appearing again. He bit his lip nodding his head for a no. "I actually turn thirteen tomorrow…'' His wrist felt like it was on fire from him just gripping it. "Could you please let go now. I would like to leave." He looked him in the eye frozen on the spot.

Alfred shook his head for a 'no.' He looked back finally getting a proper look at his face. Chartreuse eyes stared back at him, his face adorned with light freckles and a cute blush. He kept looking into his eyes causing Arthur's blush to deepen. "How about we go back together?" Alfred offered. He wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer to him. Arthur panicked pushing against his chest stuttering over his words. "N-No! I don't w-want to go back so just leave me be! Can't you get that through your thick skull you twat!"

Alfred looked back at him with a smile. He was a determined child so he let go of Arthur and went to sit on the abandoned rock. ''I wont bother you or anything. Is it okay if I just listen to you play?" Arthur reeled back as he gripped the neck of his violin a bit more roughly. "Why do you want to? I-I can't play that well in front of people."

He played with the end of his sleeves nervously and began to chew on his lip. Alfred tilted his head and smiled encouragingly. "That's alright just pretend I'm not here. You played beautifully before, I want to hear it again." Resting his elbows on his knees the elder of the two looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Eh? B-But!" The way Alfred was looking at him he couldn't say no. Besides, his father would want him to entertain him anyways. "F-Fine but if it doesn't sound as good it's not my fault..."

Retrieving his violin and bow he placed the instrument on his shoulder and gave a hesitant look to Alfred before setting his bow against the strings. Running the bow across it slowly Arthur thin fingers pressed on the strings and a string of sound fell from the instrument.

Alfred closed his eyes and sat intrigued as Arthur continued to play beautifully. Each note was precise, on time, and lulling to the young Prince's ears. Maybe it was just the charm of Arthur himself, or maybe the piece was composed to a tee. Sighing as Alfred looked up at him dreamily his eyelids were near closed but Arthur's piece was that pacifying. Feeling his heart thump in his chest Alfred began to tap his foot along to the song before he heard it come to an erupt halt.

"You know if it's that boring you don't need to fall asleep, that's just rude you git." The violin hung at his side along with the bow as Arthur glared at Alfred.

"What? N-No! It was really good and peaceful and junk, I was really listening to it because usually that kind of stuff bores me ya' know! Have some confidence Artie, I've never heard that song before. Did you compose it yourself."

His cheeks dusted a light pink as he sat down on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest Arthur rested his chin on them. "Kind of, the beginning was made by my mum. I finished it though." He mumbled against his skin.

"That's cool. I never saw a woman around here, where's you mom." Smiling Alfred wanted any type of conversation with the younger male. Averting his eyes away from Alfred, Arthurs' bottom lip quivered. "Sh-She's not with us anymore..."

Alfred stared in confusion, "Is she visiting another kingdom or-"

"She's dead" Arthur whimpered burying his face between pale, knobby knees. Fresh hot tears quickly ran down Arthur's cheeks which he quickly wiped at. "I'm sorry. Would you mind going away now?"

"Dude, it's okay to cry it's not like I-"

"Always crying to get more attention. I swear you're completely pathetic sometimes." Alfred's eyebrows furrowed at the sound of **his** voice. "Prince Alfred, please ignore my son. He's a constant lier and has a vivid imagination. I'm sure we can find you better company with my other children if you'll-"

"Who says that about their child. I don't know if this your sick way of joking but you seriously need to stop or shut the fuck up."

Silence, beautiful and awkward silence.

"Y-Young prince, such vulgar words are not needed at all!" Sighing Alfred walked over to a sniffling Arthur and took his hand. "Let's go to the bathroom, I'll help you clean up and stuff." Staring blankly Arthur simply nodded and followed behind the charismatic prince.

Still standing in shock King Kirkland wanted to be angry, seething, furious! But he needed the brats favor. Maybe he could get that favor, through his own brat.

***-USUK-***

After getting lost a bunch of times Arthur eventually guided the way. "I told you I'd find it! There's nothing a hero like me can't accomplish!" Rolling his eyes Arthur cracked a shy smile and wiped his sleeve against his face. "You're a bit egotistic aren't you?" Finding a towel cloth Alfred ran it under warm water and laughed. "I have no idea what that means! But I'm assuming it means handsome so, yeah I guess so!"

Raising an eyebrow Arthur didn't know whether to consider him annoying or amazing. "Yes, it means handsome you git." Arthur said brushing him off, sitting on top of the toilet seat Arthur sighed. Wringing the wet cloth off Alfred approacehed Arthur and tilted his head up. Beginning to wipe at his face he admired him, trying hard to contain the grin on his face.

Scrunching his face up at the treatment Arthur snatched the towel from him. "You dolt! I can do it myself!" Ignoring him completely Alfred smiled at him, "So you think I'm handsome?" Freezing on spot Arthur smacked Alfred with the warm cloth, repeatedly.

"Ow!

**_Smack_**

"Stop!"

**_Smack_**

"Seriously dude that's enough!" Grabbing his wrist he glared/pouted at him. "You're mean Artie! Wait a sec'. A-Are you blushing?!" Turning his head away Arthur hit him in the shoulder.

"You truly are a daft git!" His skin seemed to darken while Alfred smile started to grow. "You know Arthur every hero needs someone to save. It's usually the pretty girl in the movies." A vein popped up on Arthur's head. "You insufferable ass, are you comparing me to a girl!" Pulling at his cheeks Alfred whined loudly. "Stop! You're missing the entire point! I called you pretty!"

Letting go Arthur stared at him for a while. What was his motive? Why was he even talking to him? Most people around their age found him distasteful."

"So what are you saying prince Alfred?"

With a bright smirk Alfred held onto Arthur's hand and stared into his eyes.

"Let me be your hero!"

***-USUK-***

**_Okay so I wrote this. IDK, negative and positive reviews are welcome. I'll put the other part up late so yeah. Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
